1. Field of Invention
Embodiments exemplarily described herein relate generally to user interfaces of programmable irrigation controllers and methods of presenting information to users of irrigation controllers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, programmable irrigation controllers are used to control the delivery of water to irrigation devices connected to switchable irrigation valves. To control the delivery of water to groups of irrigation devices that define irrigation stations or zones, users (e.g., residential users) of conventional program-based irrigation controllers typically create programs that define different watering days and start times for each watering day. Once a program is created, the user selects which programs to apply to which zones, thereby creating an irrigation schedule for each switchable irrigation valve.
Because users often intuitively think in terms of irrigation events that will occur within a particular zone, rather than in terms of abstract programs that are assigned to zones, irrigation schedules can be difficult to establish using program-based irrigation controllers.
User interfaces of conventional program-based irrigation controllers include some arrangement of a display panel (such as a segmented LCD screen) and one or more dials, switches, or buttons. Such user interfaces, however, typically do not show all parameters associated with an irrigation schedule at one time. As a result, it can be difficult for users of conventional program-based irrigation controllers to get a complete picture of any particular irrigation schedule. Thus, for many users, the user interface can be confusing and difficult to understand.